Preludio
by AnnaAKAFallen Angel
Summary: Mirate, mi pequeña presa...hay muy poca gente que puede ayudarte...pero yo la alejare...por que eres mía...y es hora que tu te des cuenta...ni los Cullens o los lobos te salvaran...asi que corre mientras puedas...por que siempre disfrute un buena caza...'
1. Prologo

Pantalla esta prendida. Empieza grabación

una muchacha, entras en pantalla, solo de su cintura rostro se veía, sonriéndole levemente al la cámara habla con suavidad

"Mi nombre es Layla, estoy en Forks, un pueblo en Washington, el ultimo lugar del juego, de mi viaje y de mi vida"

Acercándose a la cámara, se apaga la pantalla

* * *

Reviews,feedback, opiniones, una pequeña canción,un pequeño baile, la cabeza de batman en un lanza seran agradecidos

Tenganme paciencia por favor, peor les prometo que tratare de subir mas capítulos muy pronto

Espero que sea de su agrado

Disclaimer:Las series de Twilight(Crepúsculo) no son de mi propiedad


	2. Mirate

_Mírate  
Da un paso atrás  
Escucha en silencio los tiempos pasar  
Mírate  
Deja de mirar  
Con ojos que nublan nuestra realidad  
Mírame  
Sol y luz  
Mirare si eres tú_

_Mirate-La Ley_

_

* * *

  
_

Bella POV

Podía sentir el viento en mi cara mientras corría al lado de Edward, Jacob y Renesmee nos seguían el apena un mes del enfrentamiento contra los Volturi, apenas comenzaba a sentir que la calma volvía a nuestras vidas; por que era vampiro, estaba a lado al amor de mi existencia, Edward, teníamos a la mejor de las hijas, Charlie estaba aun a mi lado y lo que nunca imagine, es que, a pesar de que no me agrade mucho la idea, Jake podrá ser puedo creer que por fin un vida tan perfecta puede pasarme a mi,Alice esta feliz incluso cuando Jacob bloquea sus visiones, pues claro, necesitaba un descanso, era muy agotador ver el por venir, cometer una indiscreción que pudiera afectar el un buen cambio, aun que Alice seguían insistiendo en como usar mi guardarropa, ahora apoyada por Rosalie y curiosamente Nessie también se unió a la causa. Ahora tenia que tener cuidado o si no podría ser forzada a un tarde de 'como vestir a la mode 101', aun así, no era algo que odiara totalmente, prefería esas riñas normales, después de todo, eran nuestros carácter, era imposible que no hubiera fricciones pequeñas, Jake seguía con su bromas estúpidas de rubias, molestando a Rose cada vez que podía y Emmett seguir resentido por haber perdido contra mi, día tras día, supuesta mente a escondidas, se iba con Jasper a practicar, me daba risa el ver que un insignificante encuentro le obsesionara de tal manera.

También nuestra interacción con los lobos aumento,Renesmee se había convertido en la niña mas mimada de toda La Push y Forks, no existía alguien que no la quisiera, aun después de haberse sido, recibidos cartas de nuestros aliados para ella.

Incluso gano a Leah, ni se diga de Billy o Sam, Renesmee tenia la habilidad de conquistar a todo con su belleza. Muchas veces pedía permiso para ir a jugar con ellos,Edward no estaba tan feliz con toda la atención que Nessie le daba a Jacob, pero no le podía decir que no, que padre tenia el corazón para negarle a su primer hijo su propia felicidad, además sospecho que había un algo oculto para que le permitiera tantas concesiones a Jacob.

Esa tarde habíamos decidido salir a cazar juntos, Renesmee no le gustaba la sangre de los herbívoros,pero tratábamos de que comiera mas y mas hasta que se acostumbrara a nuestra dieta 'vegetariana',Jake tenias mas éxito en eso que nosotros, haciendo competencias o juego tontos para animarla cada día,después de todo era ella la única en su mundo y Renesmee sentía lo mismo por el, era el único para ella, aún claro me sentía satisfecha con saber que yo era la mas importante,seguida de Jacob y Edward. Después de nuestro segundo alce, Renesmee se detuvo abrupta mente,confundida la vi,pero en un segundo me di cuenta del error,había logrado captar el olor de algo apetitoso, sangre humana, sin tener el tiempo suficiente de atraparla, ella salio disparada, tan rápido y grácil, hacia la dirección de donde provenía el aroma, corriendo tras ella, le gritamos, tratando de que se detuviera pero no iba ser suficiente, esa niña heredo lo terco de mi, la tenacidad de su padre y la naturaleza vampírica.

Aumentando mi velocidad , la abrace por la espalda, deteniéndole, levantado mi mirada, vi de donde venia ese aroma apetitoso. Apoyada en un árbol, estaba una humana sentada,su piel era pálida, casi tan pálida como la nuestra, su cabello era café, trenzado con obvia pereza, sus ojos eran Caoba,un mezcla única de café y rojizo,pero lo único que me pude fijar en ese momento fue su brazo derecho, en una de sus venas estaba clavada una jeringa de uso común, con ella extraía su sangre, a su lado se encontraban cuatro botellas llenas de sangre, seguramente fresca, solo faltaba de llenas una, para que quería eso? Pero no había tiempo de preocuparse, lo que necesitaba era alejar a Renesmee,pero una voz suave y adormilada detuvo mis pensamientos.

" Esto no puede ser bueno..."

La chica nos había visto, como era posible?... mire a mi alrededor, encontré a Jake y Edward en posición de ataque el uno con el otro, para mi esposo también resultaba horriblemente tentador el aroma que provocada un doloroso ardor en nuestras gargantas.

"¿Sabes que somos?" pregunte,abrazando mas cerca a Renesmee, deteniéndola en mi brazos,la chica ,gentilmente se quito la jeringa,tomando unas de las botella llenas, se levanto,lentamente fue quitando cada dedo de la botella,deshaciendo su agarre, no lo pensé dos veces, corrí con Renesmee en mi brazo,escuche el ruido de Edward corriendo detrás mio, las pisada de Jake en su forma de lobo, Renesmee estaba inquieta entre mis brazos, el frasco caído al suelo, derramando con el liquido que tanto anhelábamos, sentí un ardor familiar en mi garganta,aumente mi velocidad, no podía estar mas tiempo cerca, sentía como si en cualquier segundo mi instinto salvaje se saliera de control y regresara a atacar a esa humana, pero por mi bebe tenia que ser fuerte, ella me necesitaba.

Pero no pude evitar pensar en ella, ¿Quien era esa mujer extraña ? ¿que hacia aquí tan adentraba en el bosque? y sobre todo por que sacaba su propia sangre para luego almacenarla? Si las respuestas llegaran ni bien uno abre la boca, la vida no sería un misterio en su propia forma, sin embargo, lo que divisaban mis ojos quizás era mejor no descubrirlo, aun así...

* * *

Finalmente,aquí esta el primer capitulo !

espero que lo disfruten

dejen reviews,comentarios,feedback, las llaves de la bóveda de donald trump....

Disclaimer:Las series de Twilight(Crepúsculo) no son mías, y si lo fueran hubiera habido mas sangre -.-


	3. Hay muy poca gente

_...nada puede dañarme con mis amigos,_

_nadie puede, nada puede._

_las palabras nos sirven para nada,_

_y empiezo a pensar que en realidad_

_hay muy poca gente._

_Hay muy poca gente- Enrique Bunbury_

_

* * *

_

? POV

Suspire, medio alegre y medio resignada,había alejado a esos vampiros,pero ahora tendría que sacar mas sangre ,lo mas probable es que también los haya atraído a mi. Era increíble en como se habían alejado, esos deben ser lo famosos 'vegetarianos' que_ él _me había hablado

Era el peor de mis días, sinceramente creí que al ser la ultima cruzada, seria mas sencillo, pero veo que _él _ lo tenia todo planeado, realmente no quiere que este a su lado, me desea, si, pero solo a mi sangre. Nada podía asegurarme sus pensamientos, su sentimientos( si es que aun existían), _ él _ era casi imposible de predecir. Primero me promete que me convertiría a los mismo que _ él _, pero para la ultima destinación, me manda a donde hay mas vampiros que he visto en mi corta vida y por si fuera poco, esa criatura enorme, no parecía un vampiro, tal vez si era un humano como yo,tal vez esperaba que alguno de ellos tratara de convertirlo, tal vez podría ayudarme...

Oyendo el simple timbre de mi celular, decidí contestar. Merde! es _ él _ "Como estas querida?"me dijo su voz melodiosa de tenor."Enviarme con mas vampiros? te parece gracioso?" le reclame, cruzándome de brazos, su retorcido sentido del humor me ha puesto en mas problemas de lo que quisiera "Mas vampiros?..."dijo casi un siseo, su voz de volvió mas grave, pude oír una pared de cemento caer, debe tener una rabieta de nuevo. Por primera vez estaba sorprendida en ver que _él_ no tenia ni la menor idea donde me mando."No te preocupes amor, llegare por ti en dos semanas" su voz se tranquilizo levemente, pero eso solo era la calma antes de la tormenta, estaba sorprendida de que el no hubiera investigado sobre el lugar a donde me envió. Seria posible, que solo estuvo manda dome a lugares al azar, esa idea me enfado levemente,pero rápidamente deseche la idea, _él_ nunca se equivocaba, debió ser un calculo improvisto, o eso trate de convencerme a mi misma "Te veré entonces" colgando el teléfono, rápidamente llene el resto de los frascos, cuando termine, los aguarde una lonchera térmica de viaje. Mirando a mi alrededor me pregunte donde podría esconderlos de la gente, mejor pregunta, como las escondo de los vampiros?

Va ser un día difícil. Lo puedo sentir

En fin, me dije suspirando, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, alejándome lo mas posible del bosque, no quisiera que aquellas criaturas comenzaran a indagar sobre el por que estoy aquí, con suerte encontrare un lugar donde quedarme ,no creo que sea buena idea dormir en el bosque, no con los vampiros cerca y el clima tan lluvioso, me dirigí a donde había dejado mi amada motocicleta, el mejor regalo que EL me haya dado,un pensamiento detuvo mi trayectoria uno segundos,sentí ganas de golpearme a mis misma,mis fondos estaban extremadamente cortos ahora. Porque demonios no se me ocurrió pedirle dinero? _él_ jamas me negaría nada, sobre todo sabiendo que seria dañino para mi salud permanecer al aire libre en estos lugares tan húmedos.

Guardando con cuidado lonchera en un de la bolsas que estaban en ambos lado de la moto, me puse el casco, cerrando mi chaqueta de cuero(otro regalo de el) me subí , lo mas rápido del terreno del bosque, hasta que encontré la carretera, entrando a ella, volví acelerar, lo malo es que acelere demasiado, oyendo la sirena de un patrulla empecé a des-acelerar hasta estacionarme a un lado de la carretera, hoy no era mi día definitivamente. El policía se acerco a mi "¿Porque tan deprisa?" me pregunto, con una mirada cargada de ironía solté "un par de vampiros me estaban persiguiendo, creí que seria prudente irme lejos" no espere que la cara del policía se pusiera pálida, sin decirme nada se alejo, subió a su patrulla y tomo rumbo hacia el bosque. Ahora me estoy confundiendo, primero vampiros vegetarianos y ahora esto? que seguía? un hombre-lobo bailando thriller? , volviendo al camino pare en un restaurante,estacionando mi moto, me quite el casco,poniéndolo encima del asiento de cuero, entre al restaurante, había un alboroto, unos tipos tan altos como edificios hablaban, algunos se estaban pegando, como si fueran los dueños del lugar, decidí ignorarlos, por lo que llegue a la barra, preguntando por los servicios, tenia que arreglarme un poco, para ver si conseguía que alguien me ayudara o sintiera suficiente lastima por mi para darme dscuentos.

Oí como la puerta se abría y entraba mas gente, pero mi estomago me llamo, así que pedí una hamburguesa con papas fritas,haciendo rápidos cálculos en mi mente, sonreí que me sobraría dinero para un hotel, comiendo con relativa paz,sentí como lo golpes cesaban y el restaurante se volvió muy silencioso, voltee para ver lo que pasaba detras de ándome con la bella vampira castaña junto a un igualmente bella niña pelirroja, detrás de ella un alto indio de cabello negro,vi sus ojos,dandome cuenta que me reconocieron.

Este día realmente era bueno... para mejorar las cosas, la pequeña niña se veía con ganas de ir corriendo hacia mi lado, rápidamente me puse de pie, deje un billete de diez dolares y aprovechando que otros de los que estaban antes haciendo escandalo les hablaban, corrí, no importo que me vieran los demás como si fuera rara, tenia que salir de ahí, pero un gran mano demasiado cálida detuvo mi gran huida, volteando hacia arriba vi al gran indio viéndome, una voz de melódica como campanas de viento hablo "Creo que debemos hablar contigo" la voz pertenecía a la vampira castaña,que abrazaba a niña pelirroja que aun me veía con ansias.

"No les conozco, no me conocen, por que habría de molestarme?" les respondí de la peor manera posible, refunfuñando trate de retirar la mano del hombre sin éxito alguno. Suspire al ver que no podia soltarme, entonces, se me ocurrió algo, siempre traía conmigo una pequeña navaja de mano,siempre me ayudaba en los momentos menos oportunos , la saquee y la puse contra mi piel "Dejen me, o lo haré" fue cuando una mano fría tomo la navaja de mi mano con un velocidad impresionante y la trituro entre sus dedos. Aparentemente mis intentos eran inútiles "Por lo menos puedo lleva mi moto?" ,la vampira asintió "Jake por que no llevas a Nessie en la moto de nuestra amiga?", el indio tomando a la niña en brazos, platico con ella, entreteniéndole de mi forma, así que la vampira me arrastro a un Mercedes nuevo, arrastrandome a la puerta de pasajero, la vi, midiendo mi chances de escape, que eran muy pocos, me metí dentro del auto viéndola fijamente. Ellano pareció notar lo enfadada que estaba, pues apenas cerré la puerta arranco el vehículo. Si hubiera sabido que todo acabaría de esta forma, mejor no hubiera venido... pero era el final... mi final... maldición! El celular sonó, _él _estaba molestando, no podía responder, ella me miraba de reojo, atenta a todos mis movimientos, corte la llamada, sabia que_ él_ lo tomaría a mal, pero eso era mejor a que ella escuchara la conversacion.

"no debiste contestar?" me pregunto, negué con mi cabeza "debe ser mi madre insistiendo que vuelva a casa" mentí habilmente, con todos lo viajes que he hecho ya puedo decir mentiras como verdad, ella me miro como si comprendiera algo, volviendo su mirada al camino, viendo que la puerta estaba cerrado con seguro,no podía escapar, así que empeze a sumar mi posibilidades de como iba morir, festín para la familia de vampiros o solo el postre para la niña, no me siento optimista

Otra vez el celular... me estaban acorralando... diablos... que podía hacer. La vampira decidió por mi "Contestale y dile que estas bien" que esperaba que dijera 'hey, no adivinaras que me sucedió,estaba comiendo,cuando aparecen los vampiros en el bosque y deciden secuestrarme para hacerme el almuerzo' ,alguna gente es demasiada ingenua con lo mentirosos como yo, contestando el teléfono oí su voz "Layla querida, no contestaste a la primera, pasa algo?"calmadamente le conteste

"estaba comiendo,tu sabes que odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy comiendo"

"Las cosas que tenemos en común ,preciosa" riéndose suavemente "solo quería informarte que encontré el paquete para que estés lista",asintiendo me quede callada por unos segundos "hasta luego" colgando el celular, me di cuento que dábamos vuelta hacia dentro del bosque, hasta llegar a una bella casa, sabia que ella había escuchado todo, por lo que confirmo que le estaba mintiendo, pero que diablos esperaba? estaba siendo obligada a ir a mi propia muerte, afortunadamente, si podía decirse así, _él_ estaba cerca y seguro se vengaría de ellos por quitarle el ultimo trago de mi sangre. La vampira se estaciono dentro de un garaje gigantesco, donde estaba mi moto junto otras tres, dos antiguas muy bien restaurada y una plateada de nuevo modelo , dentro había un Volvo plateado,Porsche amarillo, un gran Hummer y una BMW serio,para que tanto vehículos? fue cuando me di cuenta.. que debe haber mas de los que vi en el bosque...ah Demonios...

Por que todos tenían que usar lo mas ostentoso posible, hasta el tenia esos peculiares gustos, les encantaba malgastar el dinero, que daría yo, por poseer todo eso. Me baje del coche, no quería que me forzara todo, aun quedaba dignidad, pero dentro me negaba con todo lo que podía, a no ser arrastrada a la entrañas de aquel lugar donde encontraria mi muerte... Siguiéndola silenciosamente, me llevo a una sala, donde había mas vampiros, uno rubio muy guapo,sentado junto a un igualmente bella mujer de cabello acaramelado, estaban lo vampiros de la otra vez acompañados de un rubio de mirada muy seria, junto a un muchacha de cabello negro con cara que me recordaba a un hada juguetona, la chica que tenia la apariencia mas relajada se acerco a mi y como si fuéramos amigas de años me dio un beso en cada mejilla "Vaya!, si que eres linda, ya te había visto, pero creo que en persona te ves mas pálida"

Ok..alguien podría deletrear raro por favor? La chica castaña me miraba ,como esperando que me asustara,el rubio me miraba fijamente, extrañado ante mi comodidad ante ellos, el tipo que casi se agarraba a golpes con el indio soltó una risilla, '¿Que demonios era tan gracioso?' me pregunte a mi misma frunciendo el ceño "Es divertido que seas tan casual conociendo en donde estas" dijo con su melosa voz, "Supongo, pero pensé que me iban usar de postre para la niña" dije, viendo a la niña, me daba cosa que me viera como el ultimo chocolate en la tienda, pero que podía hacer? no mucho francamente. La mujer de cabello caramelo me miro preocupada "Oh no solo queríamos saber como sabes de nuestra existencia" no sentí ganas de abrirme así que mentí rápidamente "coincidencia" dice con mi rostro mas convencional,desgraciadamente ese tipo, de la voz mas empalagosa posible me miro con desconfianza, diablos? podía leer mi mente... esa leve sonrisa lo confirmo... entonces 'Ha leído demasiado información'pensando algo tonto para que el no encontrara lo fundamental. Así que pensé en lo algo irrelevante, un cerdo volando sobre Marte. La mirada extrañada del pelirrojo confirmo que no sabia nada respecto "Solo queremos que nos cuentes porque te sacabas sangre en medio del bosque" pregunto la chica castaña, medí mis opciones antes de contestar "Soy masoquista, algún problema?" trate de sonar lo mas arrogante posible y para mantener mi fachada continué pensando en mi cerdo volador ,al parecer funcionaba por el pelirrojo me veía fijamente, esperando que saliera algo,fue cuando sentí algo nublando mis ojos , mis pensamientos fallaron, el mundo se volvió sin peso y mi vista borrosa, sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitada, maldita sea mi anemia...

Fue cuando me sentí caer , ya no pude mantener, en lugar de caer al suelo de madera aterriza en un pequeños brazos de la hada de de cabello negro, me cargo como si fuera de muñeca trapo, sentía como mi garganta sedienta pedía agua, pero no quería demostrar debilidad, ya era suficiente el tener que haberme desmayado frente a ellos, el rubio con mirada calmada se acerco a mi, examinandome rápidamente, sera doctor me pregunto. "Anemia" diagnostico, la hada me dejo en el sillón donde ellos habían estado sentados, acostándome con cuidado , el pelirrojo se acerco a mi con un vaso de "Ahora que casi saben todo" lanze un mirada acusatoria al pelirrojo "que quieren de mi?"

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, el 'Dr. Ken' se quedo largo rato observando al pelirrojo, como si tuvieran algún tipo de conversión secreta, eso me molesto, sabia perfectamente que hablaban de mi, me senté de golpe aparte la mano de la chica castaña y con mirada fulminante les dije "No estoy pintada". "Solo pude sacar tanto de ti, Layla, estas de viaje desde hace varios años, has visitado todo el país y alguno países,pero no logro entender por que lo hiciste cuando tenias un vida estable"dijo el pelirrojo, suspire(demonios,he suspirado mucho este día), esta vez de alivio, si eso era todo lo que sabían entonces estaba segura por ahora. "Y tiene que haber, forzosamente, alguna razón, que no simplemente pude haberme aburrido de una monótona vida, así que decidí viajar por todos lados" me cruza de brazos desviando el rostro, tomando la defensiva-agresiva. El pelirrojo siguió mirándome, como si fuera una cubo rubik que quería resolver, no se lo permitiré, no ahora ,Mire al Doctor Ken "puedo irme?". "Lo siento, pero estas muy enferma y no puedo permitirme dejarte ir" le replique, en mi tono irritado "Desde cuando eres doctor?" pregunte con algo de rudeza que pude evitar, el me sonrió "desde hace siglos..." me respondió amablemente tomándome la presión, mire a la niña que me veía aun con apetito "Podría llevarse a ese monstruo, me ve como si fuera comestible... o perdón, lo olvidaba, lo soy"

Fue cuando vi a Barbie reencarnada que me miraba con furia, junto con el gran indio y el pelirrojo ,ah basura... con razón me dijeron que mi carácter me traería problemas

Mas irritada que asustada, me puse en pie, pase de largo la mano amiga de la mujer castaña , saliendo de la casa, camine lo mas rápido posible para un humano, cosa que no funciono pues el hada me alcanzo en poco tiempo "No te vayas" me dijo triste, no es justo, no puedo discutir con esa cara "No quiero quedarme, obviamente tres de uds me quieren matar por lo que dije y esa niña me comerá en la primera oportunidad que pueda tener"

"Disculpalos, pero Renesmee es la niña mas mimada de nuestra casa, además pasamos muchas dificultades para tenerla a nuestro lado" me quede viéndola con incomodidad, vamos piensa en algo lindo...lindo...recordé cuando fui a los bosque de Inglaterra y respire tranquila ,la mire "Creo que yo también exagere" el hada sonrió aliviada, extendió su mano para que la tomara, un poco indecisa deje que me llevara de regreso a la casa sabia que los otros escucharon mi disculpa pues ya no quedaba nada del aire de hostilidad,a excepción de Barbie "Así que no importa que me quede aquí algún tiempo?" dije inocentemente, aprovechandome del aparente estado de lastimaosa vagabundez que tenia frente a ellos, el dr. ken sonrió aliviado "Por supuesto que no hay problema, eres bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar"

"Gracias..." me quede esperando que se presentaran, sonrió "Yo soy Carslie y ella es mi esposa Esme. Ellos son mis hijos, Edward y su esposa Bella" presento a la mujer castaña y al pelirrojo "Rosalie y Emmet" presento a la Barbie y al hombre enorme junto a ella "Alice y Jasper" por ultimo a la hada y al rubio serio " y la pequeña?". La castaña tomo de la mano a la niña y la acerco a una prudente distancia de mi "Esta es mi hija, Renesmee" la pequeña sonrió angelicalmente "Renesmee?" Dije confundida, jamas he oído ese nombre en mi vida, definitivamente va a mis lista de hombre raros. El pelirrojo llamado Edward me miro con frialdad, solté un suspiro, que diablos, cada uno de mis pensamientos ofendían, torcí la boca y fruncí la frente "No es violación a la privacidad el leer los pensamientos, además estoy segura que viene en alguna parte de la constitución" Alice se rió, abrazándome "nos vamos a divertir juntas!".

"Si tu lo dices..." no tenia ninguna objecion o comentario, estaba agradecida por haber encontrado un lugar para pasar la noche, pero, no me sentí totalmente a salvo. Alice me tomo el brazo,se veía demasiado feliz, Rosalie aun me miraba con hostilidad, nota a mi misma, no molestar a la rubia, "Bien, ya que las cosas se han calmado" el dr... perdón, Carslile me tomo la mano y me dirigió hacia el sillon "Porque estabas sacandote sangre?".

Merde..."Soy una sádica?" dije esta vez con un poco de duda, no logre convencerlos nada, buen día para que cantero de la mentiras se secara, todos me miraban con escepticismo, torcí mi boca tratando de encontrar la mentira adecuada "Creía que podría atrapar conejos", Bella me miraba " Mi esposo puede leer tu mente y Jasper lo que sientes, no creo que se buena idea mentir",mas raros que un vampiro normal? Ahora en verdad espero ver al hombre lobo bailando thriller,Edward se rió.

"Es algo complicado, dudo mucho que logren comprenderlo o aceptarlo... así que mejor ahorrarme las explicaciones" los mire seriamente, a pesar de todo se veían agradables,pero no podia decirles, no ahora...y sinceramente espero que nunca tengan que saber...aun que es inevitable,como podria yo luchar contra el destino?

* * *

Buenas!

capitulo 2 !

gracia tania por ayudarme tanto (limpiandose lagrimas)

ya saben que pueden dejar

reviews,comentarios,feedback,opiniones, los derechos de autor de cierta novela cof,cof

Disclaimer:Las series de Twilight(Crepúsculo) no mias, si fuera asi, todos lo hombre lobos y vampiros bailarian Thriller al final


	4. Cosas Malas

_Cuando llegaste el aire salió.  
Y cada sombra se lleno de dudas.  
No sé quién te crees que eres,  
Pero antes de que la noche termine,  
Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo_

_Bad things-Jace Everett_

* * *

Después de varias miradas de confusión, hostilidad y curiosidad, elefante con tutu y tratandole de enseñarle a Jacob como bailar thriller, pude convencerlos que dejaran ir el tema. Fue difícil pero fue mi victoria, aun que es cansado tener que vigilar mi mente,después de todo no era seguro estar con Edward, Jasper fue algo mas difícil ya que soy un persona emocional, siempre dándome un ola de terror o relajándome ,siempre tratando de que le dijera la verdad, al parecer soy mucha mas resistente de lo que pensé. Un hurra por mi.

Los siguiente días fueron interesante, Esme, Alice y Bella me llevaron de compras, creo que Alice le gusta demasiado eso de comprar, me usaba como maniquí o Barbie; Ni en mis sueños mas locos (no es literal que son locos), imagine que me pasaría algo como esto, pensé que tendría que pasar la noche al aire libre o en un maldito hotel chafa, pero en lugar de eso, era como si fuera alguien importante, bueno, no tan exagerado, sin embargo consentido.

Sobre todo por Alice y de vez en cuando Emett,quien apode 'hombre mono', no se quejo pero el me llamaba 'muñeca' ,no me quejo. Alrededor de todos ellos, me sentía así, también me dijeron sobre Jacob y su raza que decidí llamar lobo-hombre.

Admito que tuve curiosidad sobre ellos, pues lo poco que conocía de los hombres-lobo, lo cual saquee de las películas y libros, no decía nada de tener que evitar que se enojaran o podrías ser un bocado seguro... ademas, sus leyendas eran un tanto interesantes, pero absurdas.

_È__l_ no me contaba mucho, tal vez no sabia, si _él_ supiera todo realmente me sentiría mas inútil de lo que soy...ah demonio no debo pensar en _él_! Sobre todo cuando Edward me da esta mirada profunda como lo esta haciendo ahora. Se que no debo pensar en _él_, pero es que tenia un ligero presentimiento de que se acercaba, se acercaba demasiado y era malo, demasiado malo, no podía encontrarse con ellos, si eso llegara a pasar... no quiero imaginarlo... "¿Quien se acerca?" me pregunto el lector de mentes con amargura, "El lobo feroz!" grite, corriendo tan rápido como pude, hacia la cochera, para mi fortuna, llego Jacob con Nessie y Bella en ese momento. Pensando en Jacob bailando thriller junto Leah y Seth,tome refugio en la cochera, esperando que la llegada de su esposa y su pronto-sera-yerno-incluso-si-me-molesta le distrajera lo suficiente para que olvidara el tema por la paz, suspire sintiéndome a salvo, pero solo duro unos segundos, pues a escasos metros Rosalie y el hombre mono se encontraban en un apasionado beso...

Ah demonios... amor...así que me salí de la cochera, dirigiéndome silenciosamente a la cocina, me encontré con Esme y al Doc, se encontraban concentrados preparando mi comida, en estos momentos es cuando me carcomía la culpa al no poder confiar en ellos 100%, por no poder decirle la verdad. Apoyándome en el contador los vi con algo de culpa "NO tienen que alimentarme saben?" Esme me sonrió, tomándome la mano "No es problema Layla, eres nuestra invitada"

La amabilidad puede ser un arma de doble filo, sobre todo si uno se niega a contar detalles sobre su vida a personas que a pesar de no conocerte, y de verte por primera vez en una situación extraña, se comportaban como una familia.

Olvidando la culpa por un momento vi con curiosidad como preparaban la comida "pregunta, como gente que no necesita comer saber cocinar?".El doctor ken me sonrió amablemente "Es sencillo, Bella aun tiene recuerdos humanos, así que ella nos ha dicho algunas recetas que te pueden gustar", olí el aroma de lo que parece ser lasagna,fue cuando recordé mi hambre ,sonriendole levemente fui al comedor, donde estaba Jacob y su pequeña manada esperando. Después de un rato, 5 lasagnas,2 botellas de 2.5 litros de refresco y 3 pasteles, la comida se termino, envidio a Leah, come mucho y se mantiene así de flaca, yo debo de estar constantemente cuidándome o engordare y no creo a _él_ le agrade la idea.

"Hablando otra vez de el...¿quien es _él_?" pregunto el pelirrojo entrando a la cocina acompañado de la pequeña Nessie, esta corrió al lado de Jake."Deja de leer mi mente!" grite desesperada, esto era demasiado molesto, incomodo y culpable. Me dirigí a sala donde estaba el hombre mono viendo la Nfl, sonreí y me senté junto el "Ganara lo cardinales" Emett bufo "Pittsburgh ganara" ,Concentrándome en el partido, pase dos hora gritando, animando a mi equipo junto con Emmet. Al final del partido, decidí refugiarme en la habitación que solía ser de Edward, que se convirtió en habitación de huéspedes, hablando del Demonio el estaba ahí, junto con Bella, Nessie y Jake.

"Oh, Layla, justo estábamos hablando de ti, ¿quisieras acompañarnos un rato?" pregunto amablemente Bella, habría dicho que si, sin pensármelo dos veces y en ese cuarto solo fuéramos ella y yo, pero como estaban mas de por medio, decidí no hacerlo "Preferiría no".

"nosotros que si" dijo Edward solemne, demonios midiendo mi chances de huir, que era cero, suspire sentándome en la cama. "Involuntariamente" dijo Edward recalcando la palabra " he estado escuchando tus pensamientos y se que hay algo que te esta preocupando, es por eso que queremos que nos cuentes, queremos ayudarte y comprenderte"

Vi a cada uno de lo presentes con culpa, pasaron uno minutos para encontrar mi voz "Seria mejor si todos uds estuvieran aquí para esto".

Edward salio de la puerta con su sorprendente velocidad, en menos de un minuto estaban todos lo Cullens presente junto con la mini-manada de Jacob

"..." me quede callada por lo planeado que se veía todo "Creo que es momento del arrepentimiento"

Tratando de organizar mi mente empece "Como Edward les habrá dicho, yo tenia una vida estable" me tome la manos.

"tenia un trabajo que me gustaba, en una tienda de antigüedades, una casa pequeña pero agradable, muy normal y pacifico,una noche salí con mis amigas a un bar... fue cuandolo vi... sentí su mirada..." mi voz se perdió nuevamente, tomándome la cabeza, era demasiado...ah demonios...todo se ve borroso de nuevo.

Todos me escuchaban con paciencia, realmente habían estado esperando el momento oportuno en el que me sintiera capaz de contarles mi historia, pero me resultaba aun difícil pues algunas partes aun no encajaban bien " sentí como si alguien me observaba, me dio miedo, así que fui a mi casa temprano,me encontraba recostada en la sala de mi departamento, la tele emitía comerciales de ventas y …"

"debí sentirlo...debí saber que _él_ estaba siguiéndome..." Alice tomo la mano de Jasper, de repente todos los Cullens, incluso los lobo-hombres veían por la ventana "alguien viene",con esa simple palabra mis sangre se volvió fría,me encontró ...alguien viene...

Me puse de pie inmediatamente "Esto no es como se suponía, no debí quedarme, ustedes... _él_... esto no es bueno... nada..." salí de la habitación corriendo, consiente de que podían atraparme, lo cual no sucedió, me lo temía... ellos ya lo percibían.

Corrí, por miedo, por culpa...No se suponía que pasara no todavía! Se suponía que se tardaría en encontrarme...Mi piernas se dieron por vencidas, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo húmedo, vi para arriba esperando.

Era como un accidente de auto que sabia que iba a pasar

Solo esperando la colisión

El sonido de troncos quebrándose antes de caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, me dieron la señal, pero el hecho estuvo seguro cuando sentí sus fríos y posesivos brazos a mi alrededor un frió murmuro en mi oído hizo que mi cuerpo temblara "Hola hermosa".

Levantándome del suelo, me puso de pie, cargándome como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, sonriendole a los Cullens que se pusieron a la defensiva ,les mostró sus colmillos, esperaba que ocurriera una pelea que mi horrendo secreto había conseguido, pero al parecer él no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, pues me sujeto con mas fuerza de la necesaria y se echo a correr, lo ultimo que vi, fue la cara de preocupacion de Esme.

"Detente!" grite,lagrimas estaba cegando mi visión,moviendo contra su agarre inquebrentable, increíblemente se detuvo. Su boca sobre mi oído "al parecer tiene nuevos amigos...mucho nuevos amigos",volteando enfrente, vi a Emmet, Jasper y Carslile, atrás estaban Bella, Edward y Esme, a los lados Seth y Leah, al otro Jacob y Alice, nos habían rodeado.

"Suéltala!" dijo fríamente Carlisle

"Por que habría de hacerlo?" pregunto con su fría voz ,restregando su mejilla contra mi cuello, solamente calentó los ánimos, Emmett y Jasper ya estaban en posición de ataque. No podía dejar que pasara... lentamente levante mi brazos con mi manos extendidas.

"Por favor no..."murmure con el hilo en que mi voz se convirtió, confundidos ambos se irguieron lentamente, observándome."Yo lo conozco" murmura, prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa engreída formándose en lo labios de él.

Inhalando aire, sentí un poco de calma "El es Kaden...él es el que conocí en el bar, él que me siguió a casa,y yo soy su..."mi voz murió nuevamente pero Kaden tuvo la amabilidad de terminar la frase "mi presa y pareja"

Aquella confesión tomo a todos por sorpresa, hasta para el pelirrojo, al parecer el tenia una mente fuerte,baje mi cabeza en vergüenza,no podía verlos, no con todas las mentiras que dije...

"ahhh...están haciendo a mi bonita Layla triste" musito Kaden, acariciando mi cabeza, puede notar que ellos estaban tratando se comprender sus palabras, pero les resultaba muy difícil. "Ayudare un poco,ella es miá y uds debieron alejarse el primer día que la vieron"

"Ella no es un objeto que puedas proclamar, ella puede decidir si se queda con nosotros o contigo, así que suéltala"dijo Bella en un tono de enojo que no pensé que tenia.

"¿Y quien se cree lo suficiente para decir eso?, cuando tomas posesión de algo es evidente que te pertenezca, es lo mismo para ustedes, claro que no se dan cuenta de ello, pero están con su pareja por posesión"

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, por que una forma o otra, tenia razón, la primera que logro hablar fue Alice "Solo deja a Layla ir, ella no quiere estar contigo".

Kaden sonrió engreído "Ah si? Layla, mi amor , no quieres estar conmigo?" me mordí el labio en vergüenza y culpa,no podía hablar, pero Edward lo hizo por mi "Ella le prometió estar con el siempre..."

Sentí una oleada de incertidumbre al ver las caras extrañadas de los Cullen y los lobo-hombres, nunca quise que esto sucediera, era mas de lo que podía aguantar, cerré mis ojos, sentí como Kaden cambia su agarre, ahora estaba en sus brazos, casi acurrucada "Que tal si dejan que mi princesa descanse antes de apuntar dedos?" dijo para mi beneficio(creo).

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, los cuales cerraban el paso para seguir adelante dejaron el camino libre, al parecer ellos no querían causarme mayor dolor y eso se los agradecería eternamente, de nuevo Kaden retomo la carrera.

(Innecesariamente)Sentándose en el sofá,Kaden me sentó en su regazo, acariciándo mi cabellera, pronto estaban todos presentes, esperando, inhale con profundidad, comenzando

"tenia 18 años, fue en un noche de verano en mi sala, cuando conocí a Kaden..."

* * *

capitulo nuevo, ya sabendejen reviews,comentarios,feedback,opiniones, la formula a la vida eterna

No es tan dificil, solo apriente el boton a su izq, escriban algo lindo y ya!

**Disclaimer:Las series de Twilight(Crepúsculo) no mias,Si las fueran Bella no seria Mary Sue y se hubiera acostado con Jacob. Tampoco las letras son mias, no soy tan genial**


	5. Tainted Love

_Una vez corrí hacia ti  
Ahora huiré de ti  
Este amor corrompido que me has dado  
Te di todo lo que una chica podía dar  
Toma mis lágrimas y eso no es casi todo  
Oh ... Amor corrompido_

Gloria Jones- Tainted love

Bella POV

"A veces sentí ganas de correr pero no pude" Kaden la abrazaba con cariño "mas bien no te lo permití" Layla simplemente lo ignoro,pero yo no podía evitarlo verlo con enojo. Ella tenia una vida por que se la quito así de simple? Sentí como Edward me tomaba la mano con fuerza,sus ojos negros reflejaban lo mismo que sentía yo, Ira. Layla nos sonrió, pero eso solo aumento mi enojo,pero manteniendo mi afamado control decidí hacer mas preguntas "por que no la mataste?"

Entreteniéndose haciendo caricias al rostro de Layla,respondió "Ella es mi fruta prohibida, seria una tragedia perderle".

"Y eso es mejor que privarle su vida normal?" Edward frunzo el ceño,lentamente mostrando sus colmillos

"Hicimos un trato y soy una mujer de mi palabra"encogió lo hombros,tranquila contestando por él "Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer en esta relación de quitar-tomar,no me arrepiento",

"pero tu vida Layla..."dice Esme triste, Layla cerro los ojos " evite que gente muriera en cierto grado, obtendré juventud eterna...y no me sentiré sola mas,no puedo quejarme realmente" el agarre de Kaden se volvió mas posesivo, pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho, como protegiéndola de nosotros.

"Se que no lo aceptan y que tengo opción de huir, pero yo quiero cumplir con esto;ademas si todos ustedes estuvieran ahí cuando ese día llegue, lo apreciaría mucho..."entre abrió los ojos, viendo a cada Cullen incluso a Reneesme. Kaden nos miro con enojo,por hacerla dudar pero teníamos que decidir si ayudarla a convertirla o dejarla sola,era demasiado difícil, era como repetir mi historia, pero de un modo mas retorcido, no es amor como el que yo siento por mi esposo, es enfermo y oscuro,manchado con su maldad. Como podríamos permitirlo?como?...

Kaden PV

Definitivamente estaba mal(Ja, según la moral, ridículo concepto) lo que hacia, sin embargo, no podía permitir que nada ni nadie, mucho menos unos hipócritas vampiros, separan a mi tesoro de mi lado.

Aun recuerdo cuando la encontré,estaba rodeada de insignificantes humanos, pero su aroma de sirena me llamaba, me tentaba y fue cuando la mire ella, sorpresivamente, respondió a mi silencioso llamado, fue entonces cuando lo supe. Ella volteo a verme con eso ojos rojizos, viéndome inconscientemente, su cabello café chocolate oscuro contrastaba con su rostro,su piel levemente levemente bronceada era cubierta por un simple vestido negro, demasiado descubierto para que otros humanos patéticos la vieran así,la llame de nuevo esperando que viniera a mi,atraída por mi presencia misma ,hizo lo contrario, se fue,casi me eche a reír.

Tal vez, después de todo, no escucho mi llamado y solo fue un acto reflejo al sentirse asechada, por mi, el perfecto depredador, el cual acaba de encontrar a una nueva presa,la presa perfecta,mi presa perfecta. Ahora que la he encontrado, por mas dolor que le pueda causar, no la dejare ir fácilmente, no, esta vez sera diferente, me pertenecerá por completo,su pecaminosa sangre,pero algo me detuvo,mi auto control,la única habilidad que el tiempo me ha regalado y me di cuenta,que si iba por ella ahora,si bebía de esa exquisita sangre esta noche y satisfacía mi sed,no habría mas,nunca.

Tendría que esperar miles de años para volver a encontrarla,no puedo esperar. Sonriendo a mi mismo formule un plan,lista o no,mi presa, tendrás que aceptar un trato,un trato con el diablo mismo,con el cual, tanto tu existencia como la miá, serán probadas y realmente sabremos al final, si valió o no la pena, este experimento.

Saliendo de ese lugar, la seguí en la sombras, su aroma como mi guiá, ella había llegado a un pequeña casa,con facilidad entre por un ventana abierta, seguramente olvidada , volviendo a usar la sombras como escondite, vi como aseguraba las cerradura, para luego dirigirse a un sillón y dejarse caer. Acostada en el,se encontraba sola, al parecer demasiado acostumbrada a la soledad, eso me agradaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, llegaría a darle mas tiempo, una cacería insaciable, que acabaría con su vida. Sin poder resistir,corrí hacia ella, poniéndome encima de ella, agarrando sus delicadas muñecas en mi mano,poniéndola encima de su cabeza.

Le sonríe dulcemente,amando cada reflejo de horror en sus ojos, inclinándome hacia su rostro le murmure a su oído "hola belleza"ella despertó de su sopor, al principio pareció desorientada, pero después al verme, un cazador en éxtasis, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, lastima que yo fuera mas rápido y cubriera su boca con mi mano. "Si eres tan amable de no causar escándalo preciosa"le murmure ,ella asintió lentamente, mas curiosa que asustada,quitando mi mano de sus boca, con un hilo de voz logro gestionar una pregunta "Sabes que esto se llama acoso,verdad?".

Sin poder resistirme me eche a reír que magnifica personalidad, realmente creí que pediría ayuda, pero lo que intento gritar, era, quien demonios eres y porque estas en mi casa. La vi a los ojos, ella se dio cuenta de mis ojos y ese miedo volvió. Complacido con su reacción le pregunte con suavidad"cual es tu nombre?" ella trato de ignorarme volteando su cabeza, privándome de ver sus ojos caoba,gran error mi preciosa,gran error,con mi mano libre tome su barbilla, forzándola a mirarme.

Ella entre abrió sus labios sorprendida de mi piel fría,sobretodo en un noche cálida de verano como esta,lo note, la sospecha cubrió sus ojos, realmente esperaba que su cerebro le ordenara alejarse de mi, pero en lugar de eso, extrañamente, me tomo de la camisa y mirándome directamente a los ojos dijo "Pero que diablos, estas mas helado que un muerto, deberías tomar un café" me soltó para dirigirse a la cocina.

Reí nuevamente,no puedo creer que alguien así realmente existe "Dejate de reírte y ven ante que lance a la calle!" grito molesta, complacido de ella, fui a la cocina,estoy empezando a creer nuevamente en Dios, por crear algo tan perfecto para solamente mi, tal vez hice algo bueno? me pregunte a mi mismo,no, definitivamente, es un castigo por todos mis pecados,crear algo exquisitamente e irracionalmente apetecible, una tentación letal para suprimir mis errores, lastima que no se hará su capricho, aun me queda mucho por lo que pecar.

Dejando un taza de café al otro lado del contador, me veía desconfiada,yo le sonríe simplemente, este sera uno de lo mejores juegos que tendré en mi vida,el mas memorable."Quien demonios eres?" pregunto de nuevo, me fije que estaba armada con un simple cuchillo,divertido por su 'arma' ,use mi velocidad para aparecer detrás de ella,tomando ambas muñecas ,la obligue que soltara el cuchillo,oliendo ese aroma suyo tan pecaminoso,saboree su cuello, desee morderlo, sin embargo aun era pronto, aun no era necesario, sus ojos me lo decían, su cuerpo lo gritaba y sus labios me llamaban. Simplemente como una broma, la acerque a mi para forzarla a posar sus labios sobre los

míos, no imagine que fuera a morderme.

"Sueltame maldito bastardo!" me grito, moviéndose contra mi agarre, sin éxito de escape, volví a enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, disfrutando el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo "por que? tu tienes la culpa de tentarme" por un solo segundo pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas "I-diota" tartamudeo, le era imposible salir de esta y pronto se daría cuenta que nunca podría salir de mi juego.

"Me llamo Kaden" murmure sobre su piel caliente,me pregunto si sabrá a los mismo que huele,para contestarme esa pregunta, acaricie su piel con la punta de mi lengua, eso provoco que su sonrojo se volviera mas notorio, y mi deseo mas grande. "Y desde ahora, Layla, seré tu peor pesadilla y salvación"

Ella solo pudo quedarse inmóvil, creía que sentía disgusto hacia la acción que había hecho, pero realmente no me importaba, lo único que podía ahorita preocuparme, si podría llamarse así, era lo que pasaría a continuación.

Mis colmillos rasgaron levemente la superficie de su piel y ella tembló al darse de monstruo que soy. Abrío sus labios para por fin dejar salir su terror en un grito, pero yo la detuve al tapar sus labios con mi manos "Que te parece un juego?"

Su cara de pánico paso rápidamente a una de fastidio, no le gustaba nada esa palabra "Oh, te molesta?" pregunte con frialdad pasando un dedo por su mejilla rasgando con mi uña la piel feminina que tan facil se podia romper "Espero que no, tu seras parte del nuevo juego que planee, así que, pequeña humana, eres mi nuevo juguete"

En su ojos se mezclaron indignación, con su saludable reacciona humana de temerme. Sin despegar mis vista de sus ojos continué " Veras, tu sangre me llama, me seduce. Pero gracias a mi control civilizado, he evitado ir tu cuello, morderlo como el animal que soy y beber tu sangre con placer" El terror volvió por completo y yo sonreí satisfecho " el problema con eso, es que si lo hago, no habrá otra como tu en siglos. Me has intrigado"

Lentamente retire mi mano de su boca , dándole chance de hablar " Que espera de tu juego?"

" probar mi auto-control, ahora shu, te diré de que se trata mi juego" Mirándole a los ojos, le rete a hablar, pero sabiamente su mantuvo callada, aumentado mi interesa hacia ella.

"Es como el gato y el ratón, pero a gran escala . Tu querida, tratas de huir de mi, dejando como única pista botellas con sangre para mi, así sabre que tanto control tengo y que tan buen rastreador soy"

" y como es que yo gano algo?" Cuestiono en un susurro valiente

" Ganaras con tu consciencia, por que si hace esto, dejare de asesinar humanos, tu sangre sera la única que pruebe, te daré cosa necesarias para continuar con este juego y si es que logramos llegar al final, te daré vida eterna como vampiresa, ya no estarás sola" y ahí es donde vi que toque un punto sensible, ya que ella fue sacudida con malos recuerdo que obviamente torturaban sus noches

Casi como un infante, sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas y murmuro patéticamente " n-no quiero estar sola... por que siempre termino sola?"

Y desde que dijo eso, se que era miá para jugar, para usar y convertir.

Sellado con un beso


End file.
